


Ballum Mpreg oneshots, prompts & requests

by Eternalkryptonite96



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Baby Names, Baby scans, Cravings, Fluff, Labour, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkryptonite96/pseuds/Eternalkryptonite96
Summary: Exactly what the title says.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 26
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

Hi guys. i was wondering if anyone has any ideas for Ballum Mpreg oneshots that  
you would like me to write, 

If anyone does have any ideas. please don't hesitate to ask ok, 

Thanks. 

Jenny :)


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For WuvWinchesterHugs
> 
> I hope you like it!😁👍

** Ben's P.O.V.  **

I was sat in the waiting room. waiting for an update on my boyfriend's condition. but so far

there hasn't been one, 

And I'm starting to get anxious. because what if... he dies from the injuries he sustained at the warehouse, because

he fell out the window of a multi storey building.

He landed in a skip full of rubbish and he was led there for a couple of days before

he even received any kind of medical attention. 

What if... he falls into a coma and he never wakes up again, or what if... no, just no! I'm not

going to think like that. I can't just sit here and think the worst possible outcome, i have to stay 

strong. for him and also for myself, because Callum needs me right now and i need to be 

there for him and help him get through this, because he needs all the love and support

that i can give him. especially at the moment, 

After a couple of minutes a doctor walked down the

corridor and walked towards me. 

"Mr. Highway's family" he said, 

"Yes" i said. 

"I have an update on Mr. Highway's condition" The doctor said, 

"How... how is he?" i asked my voice full of concern. 

"Mr. Highway's in a critical condition" the doctor said "he has several broken ribs and a few cuts and bruises here and there, but nothing too serious" he said

"and i also have some other news is well" 

I froze and i felt extremely anxious. 

"What's that?" i said my voice kind of worried, 

"Mr. Highway is pregnant" The doctor said, 

My facial expression changed from worried to happy within seconds. 

"Really?" i said my voice full of happiness, 

The doctor nodded, 

"Yes" he said in confirmation. 

I smiled in response as a wave of happiness washed over me. i 

couldn't believe it, i can't believe this is happening right now. 

I feel like i am in some kind of dream, like this is not really real and

this is nothing but a figment of my imagination. 

But it's not, this is real and this is actually happening. 

I am going to be a dad again and i couldn't be happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. if you have any ideas for Ballum Mpreg fics that  
> you would like me to write, please don't hesitate to ask ok. 
> 
> thanks, 
> 
> Jenny :)


	3. Chapter three

Callum woke up to the sound of retching. he looked over at the clock

on the bedside table and it read 4am. Ben had been having morning sickness

for about the past week. 

Callum pulled himself up into a sitting position. he pulled the  
covers off of himself and then he got out of bed.

He walked out of the bedroom and he walked to the bathroom.  
  


He stood in the doorway and he saw his boyfriend doubled over

and he was expelling his stomach contents into the toilet. 

Callum walked over to where Ben was. he knelt down beside him and 

he put a hand on his back, 

"Sssh sssh it's okay" Callum said soothingly as he rubbed circles  
in Ben's back "just let it out" he said as his boyfriend continued to 

empty his stomach contents into the porcelain bowl below him. 

After a few minutes. Ben had stopped retching into the toilet, 

"Finished" Callum said, 

Ben nodded. 

Callum ripped off some toilet roll,

"Here" he said as he handed it to Ben. 

Ben took the toilet paper off of Callum, he wiped away

all the sick from around his mouth and then he put it in the

toilet and then afterwards Callum flushed the toilet. 

After after a second of silence Callum spoke up, 

"Do you want some water?" Callum asked. 

Ben nodded,

"Yeah" he said. 

Callum walked out of the bathroom and he walked to the kitchen. 

where he filled up a glass with water and he also got some ginger

biscuits is well. 

Once he had got everything he needed he made his way back to the bathroom. 

"Here drink this" Callum said as he passed 

Ben the glass. 

Ben took the glass off of Callum and then he drank the entire contents 

of the glass, 

Callum took the glass off of Ben and he put it on the bedside table. 

"Here have a couple of these is well" he said as he handed his boyfriend 

a couple of ginger biscuits. 

Ben took the biscuits off of Callum and he ate them. 

After a couple of minutes of silence, Callum spoke up. 

"Do you want to go back to bed? he said. 

Ben nodded in response, 

"Yeah" he said. 

Callum stood up from where he was. he helped 

Ben up into a standing position and then they

Walked back to the bedroom. 

They entered the bedroom. he helped Ben over to the bed and then 

he helped him down into sitting position, 

Callum fluffed up Ben's pillows and then he helped him down into

a lying position. 

Once Ben was comfortable, Callum walked around to the other side of the bed.

he climbed into bed and he pulled the covers over himself. 

Callum took his hand and he gently rubbed Ben's stomach

in circular motion.

After a couple of minutes of doing this, Ben finally drifted off to sleep. 

Callum leant down and he pressed a kiss on Ben's cheek. 

"I love you" he said just above a whisper, 

And then. Callum led his heaf down next to Ben's and then 

he too drifted off into unconsciousness. 


End file.
